Don't Say You're Sorry
by CC Capwell
Summary: Twoshot- my take on the Brandon/Callie and Quinn family snippets in the 2x10 promo and stills. What if Sophia found out about Brandon and Callie's romance and saw an opportunity to halt the adoption?


As she started walking the length of the Quinns' seemingly endless property line, Callie couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Her first instinct had been right- don't meet them, don't ask for anything, don't give them a reason to hurt you.

But Sophia's picture had changed that. She couldn't not meet this younger image of herself who had sounded so sweet and innocent in her letter. And then it all started to seem not so bad- Callie got to hear about her mother from Robert, she enjoyed the company of the younger girl, she had liked thinking she gave Sophia a glimpse into the real world outside the sheltered walls of mansions and private school. She had thought maybe she could have the Fosters as her family and have this bonus family too. After not having any family for so long, having too much was a problem she was starting to welcome.

But she'd let her guard down. She went to Robert about the Girls United fundraiser. He had been delighted to help, maybe too delighted now that she thought about it. And when Brandon came early with the band to set up, she'd thought nothing of introducing Sophia. Hell, she had wanted them to meet, these two people that were hugely important to her. And Sophia has taken to him instantly because what fourteen year old girl wouldn't think Brandon Foster was dreamy?

It had been so innocent the way it all came out. Sophia had giggled to Callie, "Are you sure you're not sad he's going to be your brother? I would be." And Callie found herself opening up about them. Maybe because talking about boys seemed like something sisters would do. But really because Callie had needed to talk about it. About him.

There was no one she could share with about what had happened with her and Brandon, about how they had fallen so hard and so fast, about the feelings that still lingered when she let herself go there. Obviously not Mariana. Not Jude who still seemed on edge whenever he saw them speak to each other. Definitely not Stef and Lena. Not the Girls United girls- it seemed cruel to talk about a situation that could blow up a perfectly wonderful family when they all longed for one. Not Wyatt for obvious reasons. The only people who knew about Callie and Brandon, really knew the whole story, were Callie and Brandon. And every time she talked to Brandon about it, even for a second, the pain behind his eyes broke her heart and made her question her choices so much it scared her. And for these reasons, Callie carried this wonderful, excruciating burden of loving and losing him by herself.

So Callie shared with Sophia and it had felt good to let herself remember for a few minutes, to remind herself that they had happened, that all of it had been real. She told her about how she had started falling for him almost immediately after he helped her save Jude, how he gave her his guitar, how they had kissed at the wedding, how she immediately ran away after to protect Jude's adoption, how he had found her at the group home and how she had run out the door and into his arms, how he had written a song for her and they had fought about whether they'd buy a kitchen table or a TV, how she broke both of their hearts when she decided she needed a family, how her heart had stopped for a second when she heard him singing Outlaws with Lou, how some part of her would always love him. And unlike everyone else, Sophia had listened with stars in her eyes. She didn't see their story as wrong or inappropriate or a mistake, she saw it as romantic. Callie ended the conversation feeling grateful for this new sister, feeling like they had bonded over something that meant so much to her still.

And now, not even two hours later, it had all blown up in her face. Robert was reneging on his decision to sign the abandonment papers, telling her that it wasn't healthy for her to be adopted into a family with her "ex-boyfriend." He hadn't seemed particularly eager to sign and this gave him the exact out he wanted, a "good" reason. Sophia just cried and cried, saying that she had told for Callie- so that this way she could be with the boy she loved and they could be sisters. Everyone would be less alone. Everyone would be happy. Callie knew she truly believed that in her mind and might have started to soften toward her. But then she thought of how good Stef and Lena had been to her when no one else wanted her. And she thought of Jude who was barely accepting this situation as it was. She looked at Sophia and said, "No, I think you did this for you. Because you are spoiled and decided you wanted me here all to yourself. You will never be my sister and I will never trust you with anything again." And then she turned toward Robert, "Why are you doing this? You've lived my whole life without me just fine. I don't want anything from you. I just wanted you to sign some papers so I could be happy. Well thanks, DAD, because you've made it so that I'll never be happy again."

She didn't wait for their responses, spinning on her heels and walking out the French doors into the yard. She knew it was possible that Robert could one day legally force her to remain there but that day wasn't here yet and she knew him well enough now to know he wouldn't make a scene and chase her through the yard. She had to get out of there. She couldn't look at Stef or Lena or Mariana or especially Jude right now. She didn't want a pep talk from Rita about waiting for luck to find her. What bullshit that had been. Surprisingly, it was easy for her to slip through the yard and down the driveway. Everyone was distracted by the lovely food and the lovely decorations at this lovely party in this lovely home.

Everyone but Brandon. He had gotten really good the past few months at watching her out of the corner of one eye without being obvious about it. He knew immediately something was wrong. The tension was etched on her face and in her shoulders. He told Lou, "Play a few songs without me," already starting to follow her. "Off to save princess Callie again?" she retorted with an unmistakable edge in her voice. He turned to respond, "I….She" And then he realized he owed this girl he barely knew no explanations about him and Callie. He kept walking without saying another word to her.

He couldn't quite catch Callie who was storming down the driveway. She could probably have walked the fifteen miles home in heels on pure adrenaline. He called her name over and over but she kept walking around the fountain, past the rosebush and down the marble driveway.

She wanted to launch herself into his arms like that day at Girls United. She had felt like her world was collapsing around her that day and he was her port in the storm. As soon as he had wrapped his arms around her, she had felt calmer, safer, less alone. She was sure today would be no different. But she didn't run to him. She had no right to expect that kind of comfort from him anymore.

So she turned, "Go back Brandon, finish playing. I'm fine. I just…needed some air."

"Do you actually think I believe that Callie? Do you think I can't tell when you're upset? Because we may not be us anymore but I still know you."

She just stared sadly.

He took the opportunity to close the gap between them and placed his hands on her forearms. "Tell me what's wrong," he said in a softer voice. "Okay, let's sit a minute." A chill ran up her spine as he placed his hand on her back and traced small circles, as if it was still the most natural thing in the world, as if they still touched all the time. But she let him guide her to a nearby bench. From day one, he had been able to do this. Get her to talk about things she had wanted to bury. Get her to talk when she wanted to shut the world out.

She blurted it out instantly, "Robert won't sign the papers. I can't get adopted. After everything…" before burying her head in her hands.

Brandon hadn't expected that. He thought something with Girls United. Something with Jill…who seemed less than warm. Maybe even Sophia. But not this. It should have crossed his mind but it hadn't today. The reason it hadn't is because he had forced the idea that Robert Quinn could stop this adoption from his mind. When they had stood in that courtroom and he had found out Callie wasn't getting adopted, he thought his prayers were being answered. That the universe was finding a way for them. He had wished every night for Robert Quinn to appear at their door and create a way for Callie and him to be together. He had wished for pretty much exactly what was happening now.

But then she'd gotten ripped out of their home when his moms' license to foster had expired. He saw how scared she was even though she tried not to show it. Their house was where she was safe, where she was comfortable, where she wanted to be. And for the first time, he accepted, truly, that this was her home. That this was where she belonged. He didn't want anyone, not even Robert Quinn with his mansion and yacht, taking her from their family. He had felt ashamed for wishing for it in the first place and had pushed the idea of Robert as some kind of savior for their relationship far from his mind.

He pushed her head up gently, so he could look at her, and thought for a second, "Are you sure? Did he give a reason? Maybe he needs more time, maybe Mom could talk to him…"

"Because of us. I told Sophia and she told him and now he's, I don't know, freaking out or he sees an opening or something. I don't know."

Brandon inhaled sharply, "I mean what does Sophia even know? Maybe we can straighten it out."

Callie looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time in months without forcing her eyes to the side or the floor. "Everything. I told her all of it. How we kissed at the wedding, me running away, how much we loved each other, how we only ended so I could get adopted."

Brandon didn't know what to say as he looked at Callie. He hated that by loving her, which had felt like the most natural, right, easy thing in his entire life, he had messed so much up for her. She had run away. She had went back to juvy, gotten sent to a group home. And now the adoption was once again in limbo. Because of him. If he had just listened to her that first night when he told her he didn't want her dating anyone, if he had just understood how much was at stake for her then, then maybe none of it would have happened. He didn't want to trade what they had shared for anything but he would have traded all of it to not see her sitting next to him completely broken. Again.

So he said simply, "I'm so sorry Callie. For all of it. I am so, so sorry. This is all my fault."

She looked at him in disbelief. "What? Brandon, no. I don't want you to apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Except if it wasn't for me, you would be getting adopted. Maybe it would have happened a long time ago. But Callie, no matter what happens; we'll still be your family. Okay?"

He loved her. Still. On some level, she always knew this but he confirmed it for her today. Six months ago, Brandon would have seen this as a chance for them. He would have told her to look on the bright side, that they could be together. But now he thought of only what she wanted, what she had told him she needed- family. And that took her breath away.

She took his hand in hers. "Hey. Don't say you're sorry for us. Okay, because I am not sorry we happened. I may…regret the way I handled some stuff. But being with you, hearing you sing to me, telling you I loved you. That….Brandon, whatever happens, I could never regret any of it and I really hope you don't."

"You know I don't," he whispered. He averted her gaze and she found herself staring at his mouth, remembering how good it felt to kiss him. And as she remembered, she found herself leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

It felt even better than she had remembered.


End file.
